


Homecoming

by Scribbs



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbs/pseuds/Scribbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang has been away. She gets spoiled upon her return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this after Ch 6 aired because I wanted Yang to get spoiled. (Honestly, I still want that, so I’ll be writing more.) It was so long ago. Friends, the logistics of a foursome is a nightmare. It’s a short and quite tame, but I can call this my starting point with writing NWDE fics. I’ll be begging for prompts/headcanons~
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

Yang didn’t make it two steps past the front door before the other three were on her. Ruby, of course, hopped into her arms, wrapping her legs about Yang’s waist to delightedly nuzzle into the crook of her neck. Weiss was slightly more polite, grasping one of Yang’s biceps with both hands to tug her down into a kiss. Blake was the most patient, and moved in only when Weiss was satiated. They threaded a hand through the hair at the nape of Yang’s neck and hugged the group together while languidly brushing their lips over Yang’s. Yang sighed happily, savoring the warmth of home. 

It wasn’t long before Yang was towed to the bedroom. Ruby and Weiss each took one of her hands and tugged as Blake followed behind. After getting tossed onto the bed, Yang barely had time to be thankful she’d slept on the trip home before they were on her.

Blake grasped her wrists as she moved to undress herself, giving a slight squeeze. Yang understood at once, keeping still as two pairs of hands soothed over her clothes. If previous homecoming celebrations were any indicator, she needed to preserve her energy for what was coming next.

Yang relaxed into bed once Blake released her, reaching out for someone, anyone, close enough to fill her hands with. Ultimately she allowed herself to be swept up in the collective embrace of her lovers.

Longing was fondly offered to her lips in turns, it claimed every inch of her as she was relieved of her clothes. ‘I missed you, we missed you’ was etched into her with whispers. Love caressed her whole; smiled against her skin, reverently ghosted over every well-developed muscle as if to assure that they were all accounted for. Desire teased against her tongue, singing moans into her mouth. It played on her flesh with long scratches and deliberate bites eliciting shudders of pleasure.

Ruby was held close at one side; partially draped over Yang to shower kisses on her face, her jaw, her neck, her chest. She toyed at Yang’s breasts, barely grazing Yang’s skin with the pads of her fingers. With one hand she brushed over a nipple, gently squeezed and rolled it between two fingers, slowly increasing the pressure of her ministrations. Yang arched into Ruby’s efforts, brazenly proffering her breasts to Ruby’s touch. When she was taken into Ruby’s mouth and suckled hard, her nerves buzzed, she let out a groan that wouldn’t be denied.

Lower, Weiss ran her fingers down the smooth lines of Yang’s abdomen, tracing each defined muscle. Yang could feel Weiss’ smile on her skin at every ripple and flex of muscle in response to such thorough examination. Weiss’ skillful fingers probed and teased mercilessly. When Weiss enlisted teeth and tongue into the assault, Yang whimpered as she resisted the urge to squirm. Yang couldn’t be sure if the noises that escaped her were laughs or groans.

Blake set to work at Yang’s legs, their strong sure hands massaged her calves and travelled up to her thighs. They thumbed over her hips, smiled at the way she shifted in response, and trailed kisses on her skin. Yang relaxed her legs apart at Blake’s gentle prompting, allowing them unimpeded access to her sex.

Yang’s blood was running hot by the time her lovers touched her directly. Ruby wound her up, stroking through her hair, kissing her neck, sometimes whispering into her ear. “I love the sounds you make for us, Yang,” had her reeling.

Blake descended upon her eagerly, tenderly lapping her up while Ruby and Weiss continued the torrent of stimulation. They hummed happily, steadily stroking their fingers in and out of Yang while their lips and tongue kissed her thighs, teased her entrance. Weiss’ fingers were firm on her now, one hand working the base of her clit, rubbing gentle circles into her to urge her nearer to orgasm while she rocked her hips in response.

Yang tensed as she was getting close. Weiss and Blake were unrelenting, hungry to bring her over the edge. She desperately fucked into their combined effort, fervently chasing the rapture they crafted for her. Ultimately, Ruby was her undoing.

“We wanna see you come for us, Yang,” Ruby cooed into her ear. She raked a hand through Yang’s hair, lightly scratching her scalp.

Yang gasped upon reaching her peak. She let the moans leave her freely as waves of pleasure rolled throughout her body. She clung to Ruby while together Weiss and Blake lavished more on her as she rode out her release.

Yang wriggled out of their grasp when she was sated. “Get up here, you two,” she huffed, an arm still around Ruby. Weiss straddled her hips and gave her a peck on the lips before settling on her chest. Blake came to her free side, hooking a leg over one of hers. They wiped her sweat-soaked hair away from her face, admiring the look of utter satisfaction she was exhibiting.

“Should I get you some water?” Blake offered with a chuckle and a kiss.

“Soon,” Yang nodded. “And I might need a break before round two, unless you three want to get started without me.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “I never turn down a free show.”

Weiss shook her head as if in annoyance and placed her hand over Yang’s mouth to silence her. “How about you give your mouth a rest while you can. It’ll be put to work later.”

Yang muffled out a “Yes ma’am,” and closed her eyes with a contented sigh. It was good to be home.


End file.
